Healer of Vale
by Spottedtail of the Riverclan
Summary: Hah, I finally Die, Piro become a killing freak, and what the heck read it! Please, I beg of you RR
1. We're not in America anymore

A/N- I'm writing this story to make up for Royal Swordsman. So he has the right to kill me, not you Sin, even though I can just see it in your eyes.

Rose *in a uniform, sitting in a big red chair, with reading glasses on, reading a big book*: Hello and welcome to the story that is soon to begin… *screen turns to a group of people playing poker* Uh hem, soon to begin! *the group drops there cards and start to work* It's about a poor boy name Royal Swordsman *screen changes to a picture of a boy picking his nose.*

Royal: THAT'S NOT ME! DAMNIT, GET TO THE STORY!

Rose: Fine, now we join Royal Swordsman in his home with his trusty friend….um, Village Idiot.

Village Idiot: Hey….. wait I'M IN ANOTHER SOTRY!

Rose: that's nice, now let's begin. Royal Swordsman was enjoying a day when a tornado comes and grabs them, *nothing happens.*

Royal: HEY WHERE'S THE FREAKING TORNADO?

*neoRingo sits there at the side kissing Ivan*

Amy: Hey, IVAN'S MINE!

neoRingo: NO HE'S NOT! HE'S MINE!

*gets into a cat fight as Ice Angel comes out and joins into the lover fight over Ivan, as Ivan runs for life*

Rose: AND THE TORNADO COMES!

*Amy and Ice Angel freezes in place as neoRingo creates a hurricane, than goes back to fighting with the other two.*

Royal: FOR GOD'S NAME….. WHY ME?

Rose *trying not to get blown away*: This is where our story begins! *goes flying*

*the house starts to fly with Village Idiot hanging on the edge for dear life.*

Village Idiot: Royal Swordsman, HELP ME!

Royal: No, you're not my friend…. AND EVRY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

*house lands on Village Idiot*

Crowd: Ewww.

Royal *steps out on Village Idiot*: I think where not in, um, America any more.

???: No what did you think?

Royal *eyes lighten up*: Sin

*Sin sitting on a rock as romantic music plays in the background. Sin is where a pink Toto and has a little star wand like a little kid would play with*

Sin: Royal…CUT THE FU**ING MUSIC! *music stop as Sin tries to get up without tripping.* So you killed the Evil Sorceress of the East! *points her wand to a body under the house*

Royal: Oh you mean Village Idiot? No, she's just came with me.

Sin: No the other dead body!

*Royal sees a feet with red slippers on them*

Royal: Oh that one, I'm sorry!

Sin: You idiot, thanx…

*a big cloud of gold smoke appears beside Sin, than fads to show Amy wearing a black cloak and blue glasses while coughing.*

Amy: I want the Slippers…. Ah screw it, I just want all the fame and glory and to get this story over!

Royal: Than why wont I just kill you know!

Amy: Because Garet gets to help you out!

Sin: WHAT? I have to where this shit and you give him Garet!

Amy: You can throw the wand away and grab your ax!

Royal: Really?

Amy: Yah!

Sin: I HATE YOU! *a puff of white smoke shows up in front of Sin, than fads and Sin is still standing there.* Ah shit! *walks off screen*

Amy *waving*: Bye!

Royal: But how come I can't kill you?

Amy: I don't know? I want this to last?

Royal: Good point.

*Village Idiot sneaks up on theme while holding her head*

Village Idiot: Man I have a killer headache.

Royal: That's nice, so till me more!

Amy: Will you get all the Golden Sun characters with you, and you should be off finding the Healer of Vale!

Royal: I'm in Angarea?

Amy: Yep…. Oh yah, you better be off by now!

Royal: Should there be little people greeting me?

Amy: I didn't have enough money, you know, now everybody hates me.

Royal: That's true!

Amy: Well BYE! *disapers with a could of golden smoke*

Royal and Village Idiot *skipping down a road*: We're off to find the Healer, the wonderful Healer of Vale! Because, because…

Royal: OH SHIT LITS CHANGE IT! *Running from me comes on by TRUSTcompany*

*in the background Sin is killing Amy, but Amy barleys leaves with her life*


	2. Triad Orion and Ivan are buddies!

Chella *in the uniform she hates so much*: So we join our character Royal Swordsman, and his "girl friend" Village Idiot.

Village Idiot: I AM NOT A GILR!!!

Royal: You sure look like one to me.

Village Idiot: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! *the two starts to run in a circle*

Chella: Yah that's pretty much what happen for the next few hours.

Royal: I thought it was days?

Chella: Hours, days? What's the difference?

Royal: Big!

Chella: Well, okay. Today they're going to meat some new friend…. Really I think.

Royal *crouching in pain as Village Idiot starts to go after Amy for calling him a girl*: We better, fine, the Healer, soon!

Village Idiot *drops Amy*: You're right.

*the two starts to skip down a muddy road, while they should be singing 'We're off to find the Healer, the wonderful Healer of Vale,' but you know 'Running away from me' took that part.*

Music: SOMBODY SOMEONE!

*the two stop and listen*

Amy: SIN GET YOUR KORN CD OUT OF THE CD PLAYER!

Sin: MAKE ME!

Royal: Who cares, *Village Idiot sits there singing to the song* OKAY TURN THE MUSIC OFF!

*music goes dead, and Village Idiot gets up and starts to walk with his buddy.*

Village Idiot: So do you want to play cards buddy?

Royal: I'm not your buddy.

Village Idiot: Yes you are!

Royal: No you're playing the part of the dog name Toto!

Village Idiot: So I'm still your buddy!

Royal: If I look at him, maybe he'll go away. *puts his hand at the side of his face*

Village Idiot: HELLO BUDDY!

Royal: Darn.

Chella: As you can see the buddies are mad at each other, but soon that's going to change.

~~*~~

Ivan: Oh buddy!

Triad *getting in his tin man suet*: I'm not your buddy!

Ivan *giving him the puppy dog eyes as romantic music comes on: Oh yes you are!

*Sin pops out*

Sin: HA, YOU ARE GAY!

Ivan: NO I'M NOT!

Sin: THAN HOW COME YOU ARE ALL MUSHY TALKEN TO TRAID?

Ivan *trying to come up with some excuses*: BUECAUSE….. IT'S SAYS IN THE SCRIPT!

*Chella pops out*

Chella: NO IT DOESN'T….. YOU ARE GAY!

*Ivan starts to cry, as Amy, Ice Angel, and neoRingo come and beat up Chella and Sin*

Ice Angel: When anybody makes fun of you, just scream, we'll come!

*Ivan stops crying and finds Triad goon*

Ivan: Anybody seen Triad?

~~*~~

Royal: Stop calling me buddy!

Village Idiot: BUDDY!

Royal: STOP CALLING ME BUDDY, OR I'LL CALL YOU A GILR!

*Village Idiot looks at the ground and twiddles his thumbs*

Royal: Bette…rr *he got the glimpse of Triad in a tin-man suet.*

Ivan: HEY TRIAD!

Royal: LOOK its IVAN!

Village Idiot: BUDDY!

*Ivan looks at Village Idiot, as he starts to run to him and Village Idiot starts to run to Ivan, as the romantic music comes back on.*

Royal: Oh dear lord, If I die today, make sure Village Idiot isn't there to say good bye!

*the two huge than starts to beat up each other, as Train and Royal just stand there staring*

Village Idiot *slaps Ivan on the cheek*: THIS IS FOR NOT WRITING TO ME FOR THREE DAYS!

Royal: Wow…. Those two know each other!

Ivan *trips Village Idiot*: WELL THIS IS NOT SAYING HELLO TO ME FOR ALONG TIME!

Village Idiot *stars into Ivan eyes*: I'm sorry!

Ivan *doing the same*: I'm sorry too.

Royal: Are we done here?

*Village Idiot and Ivan just stare at them, than let go of each other*

Triad: Hey where's the straw man?

*a puff of Golden Smoke comes as Amy stands there*

Amy: Nobody wants his spot…. So we'll do with out him for right now!

*screen goes to Isaac who is crying.*

Royal: What did you do this time?

Amy: The straw man is his partner.

Triad: Poor fellow.

Amy: Well got to go, you know, villages to destroy and people to hurt! See yah Royal Swordsman and Triad Orion!

*a puff of smoke and Amy's gone*

Triad: So I take it we better be going.

Royal: Hey what do you want from the Healer?

Triad: I don't know some money and the world?

Royal: Sounds good *looks behind his and find the other two playing* HEY LETS GO!

Village Idiot: Okay…. *screams in Ivan's ear* LET'S GO IVAN!

Ivan *does the same thing*: OKAY BUDDY!

Chella: So the foursomes are off to find the Healer of Vale. 

*screen changes to the four walking past a sign pointing left saying 'THIS WAY TO THE HEALER' while they're going right.* 

Chella: I wonder what's going to happen. *neoRingo runs by grabs Triad and tries to beat him up, for being with Ivan, but fails.*


	3. Isaac said another word!

A/N- Royal Swordsman saw this *starts to cry* and he's making fun of it! I think he's not mad at me anymore!

Chella *in a stray-coat for trying to kill somebody about the suit*: So we join our buddies again going to Vale!

Royal: OK, were lost!

Village Idiot: So, at least I have my buddy with me! *gets a glimpse of Amy close by* GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!! *basically kills Amy, but wait he can't*

Royal *looks at the corps*: I thought I was supposed to kill her?

Triad: Me too? Well the story's over now!

*suddenly Mia comes out and revives Amy and disapers*

Village Idiot: NOOOOOOO!

Chella: So the four new buddies are off to find the….

Some boy wearing a straw hat and clothing: Damn this stuff itches!

*Isaac rolling around on the ground laughing*

Some boy wearing a straw hat and clothing: Well, I'll just make you a set of your own!

Isaac *eyes wide open*: NOOOOOO! *stars to run in circle while the boy just watches him, than grabs him and stuffs Isaac into his own suit of hay.*

Some boy wearing a straw hat and clothing: Well it's says here to stand on the X *walks over and gets torched* SIN!!!!

*Sin walks out*

Sin: What? *Chella laughing behind her*

*again that snobby Mia comes by and heals that boy with a straw…*

Some boy wearing a straw hat and clothing: DAMNIT JUST CALL ME ISAAC SAYS BOOGA!

*Isaac's eyes grow wide again*

Isaac: BOOGA!

*everybody stops, even the stage crew, and stare at Isaac, than go back to work*

Sin: That's no fun! How about Flying Finn?

Some boy wearing a straw hat and clothing: That's good.

Isaac: YES!!!!

Some boy wearing a straw hat and clothing whose name is now Flying Finn: So I stand on this X, and Royal Swordsman should come?

*stands over the X, and a second later Royal Swordsman comes out.*

Flying Finn: That was fast!

Ivan: LOOK ITS ISAAC!!!!

Isaac: YES!!!!

*the two start to run after each other in a slow-motion style as the Romantic music comes on, just in the middle of it changes*

Music: SOMBODDDDYYYY, SOOOOMMMMMEEEEOOOONNNNN!

*the two just stop, as Sin steals the radio and runs off with it fallow by Amy*

Amy: PIRO GET BACK HERE!

Sin: MAKE ME AMUS!

Amy: OKAY CLARE!

Sin *stops and drops the radio making it shatter and the music stops*: OKAY ANUS!!!!!

*Amy chases Sin of the seen and you hear really bad words in Quantillian because we are on our limit of having cuss words in this story so far*

Royal: Hey, new name for me to call Summer Survivor.

*looks at Village Idiot and both smile*

Village Idiot: Look it's the scare crow man.

Isaac *pulling on Ivan's shirt*: YES!

Ivan *reading Isaac's mind*: Isaac says he wants this damn suit off, and that he's hungry! Any more?

Isaac: YES!

Ivan *reads his mind again*: Oh yah, HE'S GOING TO KILL AMY FOR MAKING HIM WEAR THE SUIT!

*Amy pops out and gives Isaac a note reading 'You should hate Flying Finn, I didn't tell him to do that do you'*

Isaac *crumbles the paper*: NO!

Ivan: He still hates Amy!

Amy *yells in Isaac's ear*: THAN LEAVE THE STUPID STORY!

Isaac *flips her off*: NO!

Amy: Fine! *leaves*

*Royal gets up close to Flying Finn*

Royal: Hey strange hay man!

Flying Finn: What?

Royal: Are you the scar crow I was supposed to meat earlier?

Flying Finn: Why, ye-

*Sin comes and blows up Flying Finn, but Mia always there to help out!*

Sin *mumbling*: Mia, I'm going to kill once and for all! *leaves*

Royal: So who are you?

Flying Finn: I'm the scare crow name Booga, but people call me in the story Flying Finn.

Royal: Well, hi.

Flying Finn: HI? THAT'S ALL YOU SAY TO ME WAS HI?

Royal: Okay so what do you want from the Healer.

Flying Finn: A brain!

Royal: No really, what do you want from the Healer?

Flying Finn: A BRAIN!

Royal: Okay well, I guess we better get going that!

Flying Finn: OK!

Chella: So Royal Swordsman meat a new friend and now on there way to find the Healer.

*screen changes to Sin and Ice Angel talking*

Sin: If you take my part, you get to be with Ivan more!

Ice Angel: YAAAAHHHHHHHH!

*again since we all know neoRingo with her problem with Ivan, had to come and beat up Ice Angel, Let's just say she's recovering*


	4. What is Mia anyway?

Rose * in the same stray-coat and standing in front of a sign saying 'KILL AMY'*: Welcome back to our story. Now we join the group.

Royal: I haven't seen Sin for a long time.

Village Idiot: But more of Mia.

*Mia runs out and heals Isaac who had been trampled by Royal and his group.*

Flying Finn: And she's getting annoying.

*Ice Angel pops up wearing a cargo looking dress and a battle ax in her right hand.*

Everybody: Ooooooo, Aaaaaaa.

*Sin pops out*

Sin: That's not fair! AMY!

Amy's voice: Just watch Sin, just watch.

*Mia shows up again*

Mia: Buddy!

*Ice Angel drops her ax and stares at Mia with wide eyes as Mia runs after her*

Sin: HA! *runs ways as the romantic song starts playing again*

Ice Angel: To everybody to I know, tell my science teacher I died in it's name. The mystery of Mia's nature, she's gay! *runs off with Mia running after her and the music leaves too.*

*The group just stands there as a big gust of wind comes by as the screen changes to the tech crew with a big fan, and some stupid by is crashing a steel plate against a wall.*

Royal: Wow.

Flying Finn: Yah.

Village Idiot: Weird.

Triad: Utah!

Ivan *annoying Triad's words and cuddles up close to him* Okay.

Isaac: YES!

*the group snaps back to normal and continues down the road.*

Rose: Now isn't that nice… BUT SOON THEY'LL ALL DIE!!! HAHAHAH-

*a brick comes flying in and hit's her in the head*

Sin: Sister Brick, there you are! *picks up the brick and runs off as Rose lays motionless on the ground.*

Royal: I haven't seen Sin for a long time.

Flying Finn: But more of Mia.

*in the background Mia is still chasing Ice Angel, and some man is running after them with a boom-box playing the romantic song*

Village Idiot: Dude we're repeating ourselves.

Triad: Yah man!

Royal: Hey homeis, why are we talkin' like skaters?

Ivan *trying to fit in*: Yah, man there's something wrong with the drugs we took, there so cool!

*everybody stares at him*

Royal: He's not a homie.

Village Idiot: No man, he's not a guy.

Triad: Yo, he's gay!

Flying Finn: What drugs? I didn't take any drugs? *his body starts to shake and his eye starts to twitch as everybody stares at him* I mean it!

*screen changes to an ambulance putting Rose in the back as neoRingo walks up with the outfit Rose was wearing in the first chapter.*

neoRingo: The surprises you can do with a brick… Well, I hope you enjoyed our little story.

*some how Rose got better in three seconds*

Rose: NEORINGO!!!!! GET BACK HERE! *grabs a dagger* 

neoRingo: HOLLY SHIT!!!!! *stars running like a chicken with his head cut off, as Rose just watches*

Rose: Well get the hell out of here, the story's over!


	5. Sin the Lion of Sensitivity

Rose:  Again we find our happy-

*group is fighting as Ice Angel finally got Mia by the neck*

Rose: Okay not so happy group walking down the muddy road.

Village Idiot: Dame I broke my leg

*Amy pops up*

Amy: Ice Angel you need to let Mia go.  I know we all hate her but if she's not here, let's just say I could go to jail under the crime of murder.

*Ice Angel sobs and let's go of Mia who runs as fast as she could and heals Village Idiot.*

Royal:  My Holly Blade, did I just see Garet!

*Garet goes running across the screen followed by a strange looking person with cat ears and a tale.

Sin:  Stupid Garet get back here! *runs up to him and trips him with her tale, than grabs him* I'm never letting you go.  You're my favorite.

Amy: Darn, words out! *disapers*

Flying Finn:  What the hell is that? *points to Sin*

Sin:  I am HELL!  BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS *gets hit in the head with a brick*

Garet:  That's in Ico you idiot! Not in Golden Sun!

Sin: You're right I am the uh-hem, the scared lion.

*Everybody gets wide eyes and fall to the ground laughing.*

Sin: Go to HELL!

*Burns everybody into a crisp*

Sin: Death to you all*

Chella:  Of course Royal Swordsman and his trusty crew cannot die.

Sin: I just killed them!

Chella: Actully you did not, it's called the story must go on.  So we will have pictures drawn by my trusty friend B.J. to finish this chapter, while Royal and his crew are resting up.

*shows the group playing pool, watching TV, playing Video games, and eating junk food.*

Sin: Crappy Dame!

*Poorly drawn pictures come up that you'll find a 3-year old kid draw, of a Group all smiling and laughing.*

B.J.: Royal- Good one Sin, but he have heat resistance shield by Garet himself!

B.J.: Sin- Damn!

B.J.: I suck… Hey who gave this sheet to me!

Sin:  That's not how it goes. *Takes the pictures from B.J.*

Sin: Sin- Die you all! *Shows a pictures of limbs from all the people and only the colors red, white, and black.*

Amy: Yah that's purity, how much would it go on E-bay?

Sin: 50,000 dollars!

Amy:  Okay, well since we now where this story's heading.

Sin: No we don't!

Amy: Yes they do, all they don't know is you want to become more sensitive of other people!

Sin: So, I need to.

Amy:  And who was crying on the last episode of  Cowboy Bebop?

Sin:  Spike Died!

Chella:  So Royal has a new buddy, wait she's been in the story all along, so she's not new… I'm confused see yah later.


	6. The Death of the Healer but the Birth of...

A/N- Finally schools out! *Angels appear and starts to sing, than disapers* Well enough with that, I have summer school! *Sin pops up with a pitch for and starts stabbing someone.  Than just like the Angels, disapers* But my teacher let's us play our GameBoys all day! *Angels pop up and disapers again.  But I can't stay up late on weeknights! *Sin pops up than disapers* Well on with the crap I have with my free time!  Sorry, but it sucks like always! 

Chella *finally gets out of the stray-jacket and wearing some normal clothing*: Thank God, something decent for once!  Well, on with the story.

~*~

Piro: I'm starving!

Royal: SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS LIKE THE FIVTH TIME YOU SAID THAT!

Piro: More like my sixth.

Royal: Just… SHUT UP!

Piro: Well, I haven't had human meat for along time!

*Royal, Village Idiot, Triad, Flying Finn, Isaac, Ivan, and Garet just star at her*

Village Idiot *whispers to Triad*: Do you think she was the one who killed Mia back there? 

Piro: I heard that!  And, that was Ice Angel!

*Scene changes to Police forcing Ice Angel into the Police Car, and Photographers are taking Mia's pictures.*

Ice Angel: I'm serious!  She came after me with her staff!

Some Police guy: Yah and Ivan killed Isaac!  Get in there!

*Scene changes back to Ivan holding Isaac's bloody head*

Ivan: I didn't do it!

Royal: Well, hum, Piro, we left the village about three hours ago.

Piro:  I know! I haven't gone this long without food!  It's because of Garet; he bet me three burritos that I could go without human meat for about three hours!

Garet *turns around and smiles*: And it's only been three minutes!  Getting hunger Sin? *Holds up a fresh human's heart up*

Piro: Must not eat!  Trying to become a vegetarian!

Flying Finn: Too late, you already ate Isaac! *starts to cry* And he was my partner!

*some strange person walks by with a white hooded cloak.  Suddenly stops and walks toward to the group*

Strange Person: You need that idiot revived do you?

*Everybody just shakes there head*

Strange Person: It will pay you, about the power of the Golden Sun!

*Ivan and Garet eyes go wide*

Garet: Why, Alex!  Why do you hide like that?

Strange Person: I know nothing of this Alex you talk about!

Piro: Alex? But I thought he died!

Garet: No he just-

*Amy pops out of nowhere and covers Garet's mouth*

Amy: Damn Hell, do you want Sin to kill me?

*Garet shakes his head yes*

Amy: Stupid question, and um Strange Person…

Strange Person: Yes?

Amy: Revive him!

Strange Person: Make me!

Amy: Or I kill you right now!

Strange Person: How?

Amy: By, hum, summoning the Wise One on you!

Strange Person: I dare you!

*Amy summons the Wise One with just a snap of her fingers*

Strange Person: It's just a rock with an eye painted on!

Amy: Well, than you can't watch South Park for a whole month!

*Somehow Strange Person becomes scared*

Strange Person: Okay, I'll do it! *and somehow Isaac came back to life, same with Mia*

Ice Angel *who escaped from jail*: He's the person who killed Mia! *Points to Strange Person*

Strange Person: I stayed here for to long.  Bye!

*disapers*

Piro: That was really Alex!

Royal: Yah, but why is he in this story?

*Everybody looks out Amy, who pulls out Rainchild*

Amy: Get to know your healer!

Village Idiot: But I thought the Healer is a male and has a white beard, and is probably blind!

Amy: Yah, he's male alright, has white hair, and is blind… I killed him!

*Rainchild strangely looks at Amy than back at the group*

Amy: And her partner is…*The Strange Person comes flying from the sky and lands with a thud* Alex!

Everybody: Oooo.

Amy: And if Rainchild acts now, she can hold the power of the Golden Sun in her hands!

*The background changes to a game show as everybody but Alex, Amy, and Rainchild are seated!*

Rainchild: This is so great.

Alex: Yah what she said.

Amy: All you need to do is pick the one of the three doors.  One of them leads to Vale, the other to the black pit of Hell.  And the last one holds the Power of the Golden Sun! Now choose!

Royal *trying to yell over Piro*: Pick door three!

Piro: Door number two!

Flying Flynn: Door number one!

Village Idiot: No door three!

*something like that*

Rainchild: Two, no three, no one, no, hum.  I'll take door number three!

Piro: Dammit! You should have gone for two!

Amy: You have chosen door three, which is the door to Vale!  Nice try, but not a bad prize.  Behind door one was the Golden Sun, and two was Hell!

Piro: You should of gone for two!

Royal: Yes, now the f***ing story is almost over!

*Amy disappears, as everybody walks into the door and enters in Vale*

~*~

Chella: Wasn't that nice now, the story is almost over, and I can get on with life without Amy! Wahoo!

A/N Again MWAHAHAHAHAH!- How was that shit, and yah the story is almost over… Just fine out. And yes Sin, you get to kill me, same with Royal Swordsman, Village Idiot, Flying Flynn, and Triad!  Now how do you feel?  Happy yet?


	7. Is the End Finally Here?

A/N- I am so sorry how I kind of put this off for about a year… please don't kill me!

Rose ::brushing off the cobwebs:: : Welcome back little ones, or ones who really don't have a clue what's going on like me.  We left off what I think the group found the healer.

::really poorly drawn pictures show up:: .  Each one asked the healer for a gift, first was Triad.

Triad: Can I have a brain?

Rainchild: NO!  You already asked for the fifth time… no leave and go play with poo!

Flying Finn:  Uh, can I have a brain?

Rainchild: WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?  A HEALER?

Alex:  Uh, that's what it said in your job description, your stuck right here.

Rainchild:  Find ::goes to the back and comes back with a brain in a jar:: Here, now that's fifty dollars, pay it or I smash it!

Flying Finn and Triad run off

Rainchild: STUPID KIDS!!!!

Piro:  Hey Healer, I want sympathy!

Rainchild:  No you don't, you love being meen and you live like that for ever!

Piro:  Hey you're right ::grabs her ax and starts hacking away at the villagers:: .

Rainchild ::yelling at Piro:: : Stupid Kitten!  You owe me a hundred dollars! ::Turns to Village

Idiot:: What do you want?

Village:  Uh, actully nothing but Amy to be dead.

Ivan, Garet:  Yah, Amy has to die… we hate her guts.

Isaac: CHICKEN

Rainchild:  Okay, done, now… ::out of thin air, a piece of paper appears and hands it to Royal:: The bill!

Royal:  WHAT THE- THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS? ::pulls out his wallet:: Okay, here.

Rainchild: HAHA SUCKERS! ::runs out::

Royal:  Hey I thought I was to kill Amy!

::Ice Angel Pops Up::

Ice Angel: Hey it's IC3 4N63L!  And all you need to do is just cut off Amy's head and place it on a mantel.  Luckily I came across her body not to long ago, Piro killed her.  The bad thing is, she also killed everybody else but us and Black Rose.

Mia:  I think I will make it!

IC3 4N63L:  No, you're dying… really, I hope, I pray!  ::Takes her staff and shoves it in her head:: Now that this is over with… here is the body!

Royal: So the Wicked Witch is finally dead!  ::chops of the head as little people come running up and start singing::

Piro- DIE!!!!

Rose:  So the adventure of our story comes to an end. YES, oh I mean, this really sucks.  Well, Royal Swordsman and Village Idiot make it home and safe, sadly, as Piro shows off her new trophies of people to her friends.  IC3 4V63L is still trying to escape into United States, as nobody really cares what happen to Amy.


End file.
